The Red Room
by Lucky Yoselin
Summary: Senior Year is just another year for Maka to finally get trough High School, Surely this year will go as smoothly as her other high school years, that is if she is lucky... T for Mild Language!


"The Red Room, not a fun place, look at you guys, Finally Seniors, don't star off your Senior year by getting sent to the Red Room. A place where only Trouble-Makers belong, where people who don't follow the rules are sent to. Not the funnest place since all you do there is Work, work, and more work. So please don't do anything stupid that would lead you to the red room, I know all of you guys and I know you all are good kids. So lets behave and Have a wonderful Senior Year" Miss Marie finish talking just as the bell that marked the end of first period ringed.

The Red Room

"Gee-First day of school is always lame"

"Yeah I know, but on the bright side, We're finally seniors" Said Tsubaki with a bright smile.

"yeah I know, I thought this day woulnt ever come" said Maka Smiling also " But Mrs. Marie like always treating us like little kids, I mean who would be stupid enough to end up in the Red Room on their Senior Year?"

"Maka Albaram" She heard someone call her name behind her, but as soon as she turned around she receive a big slap that sent her strait to the floor, she could see people gathering around them and she saw Tsubaki's surprised face staring at her, Then when she finally looked up to see who had dare to slap her, she saw her. Blonde...Blue Eye. Yup She knew her alright, That was Mika Hatsuke, Captain of the Cheerleaders, Star Of the Track Team, and of course, Kid's Girlfriend.

Maka stood up on her feet, and Smirked.

"Oh-No" She heard Tsubaki by her side. Yup Tsubaki knew what was coming.

"It's not my fault professor! She's the one that started everything!"

"Maka, You sent her to the Hospital.."

"But she was the one to star the fight ! I mean what would you do if someone just ramdomly came up to you and punch you? "

"Well Sure I would Punch them back, but not send them to the hospital dear."

"But Sir-"

"No Buts Maka. You Get Two weeks in the Red Room"

"Ugh! You're being unfair! What about her? What does she get?!"

"Well When she gets back from the hospital, she'll join you for a week."

"My God! Whats wrong with you!? She started everything!"

"Please lower your voice, unless you want an extra week. Now to the Red Room, and Please try to reflect on what you did wrong Today"

"But..But-"

"Now!" he shouted pointing at the door. She stood up and walked out of the office slamming the door after her.

Well she knew that she had fucked up, first day of school and she was already in trouble. For the the first time in all her high school life she had gotten in a fight, and she didn't even know the reason why.

"Well Here's my hell" she murmur under her breath as she open the door to the Red Room.

Well at least she wasn't the only one to get in trouble on the first day of school. Two guys were there, One She knew, the other one she dint.

"Well Hello there Mrs. Maka, Please take a seat and do your work quietly. I would prefer if you would please sit in the the best between the two gentlemen over there" He commanded before he went back to do his work, that apparently was finishing a game of solitary on the computer. She walked to her desk and glace at her right. There was a guy who she had never seen before, probably new student since she had never seen a guy with white hair at school before.

"Hey Maka, Whats up?" she turned her face to her left to glare at Kid.

"Kid Shut Up, you're the last person I want to hear from"

"Well well, What did I do now?" he asked smiling, that just pissed her even more.

"Dude, I have no idea what you told you're girlfriend-"

"ex-girlfriend" he corrected

"-whatever, this morning she came looking for a fight and now I'm here, ugh I hate you"

she saw from the corner of her eye the bleached hair guy smirk

'Whats up with him anyway' she thought

"Oh Maka, I'm flatter to know that THE Maka Albarn would fight for me"

"you wish, None would fight for your Stupid-Ass, Now tell me whats your girlfriends deal"

"ex-girlfriend, sweetheart, ex-girlfriend, I broke up with her this morning" he smile

"Why?"

"just because"

"Kid... Tell Me Why?" she asked glaring at him

"I told her I liked someone else"

"Who?" she was scared to even ask. He grinned

"you"

"you fucking ass, Why did you have to drag me into all this?!" She was more than Pissed

"Well Maka, my dear, I had no idea she was gonna go and pick a fight with you, I mean all the others never did"

"All the others?"

"Well Yeah what do you think is my excuse every time I break up with my girls?"

"That's It" She said as she stood up from her desk and Slap the living light out of him...

"But-"

"No Buts Maka, Three Weeks, Now GO!"

'Damn'

"Hello again . Please take a seat by the gentleman" he said motioning his hand towards the bleached-hair guy"No worries Mr. Kid would be sitting on the other side of the classroom"

"Ok. And..umm. Sorry for disturbing" she said slightly blushing

"No problem. You'll be Here for three weeks, believe me, you will feel sorry"

She said nothing more and started walking towards her desk, before she sat down, for a moment green eyes fell on Red eyes, he smirked at her and she slightly nodded her head before sitting down.

"So, How often do you come here?"

'oh, he speaks' she thought as she heard the bleached-hair guy asked her

"Yesterday was actually my first time"

"Whoa. First time and you sent a girl to the hospital and a guy to the other side of the classroom?"She Smirked "Bad-ass" She glanced at Kid who was looking right at them.

"I'm not usually like this, But he really tested my patience"

"Really? Well he seems to like you"

"No Way In Hell" he smirked " Why are you here?"

"I got in a fight" he looked quite proud of himself "with that guy" He said nodding in Kids way

"Well that explains why he's here. What happen?"

"He was messing with the girl I like"

"ah. How come I never saw you around?"

"Yesterday was actually my fist day in this school"

"First day and you got in a fight?" he smile "Bad-ass" he laughed

"Hey would you stop flirting with her? Cant you see that she doesn't like you?"

they both lifted their heads to glare at Kid

"Fuck Off" said the bleached hear guy

"Why don't you leave Maka alone?" Kid said smiling at Maka.

"Bite Me" Said Maka glaring at him

"I would love to" He said with a perverted smile on his face. The bleached Hair guy looked like he was about to stand up and punch him

"Mr. Kid Please return to your seat, I don't want to repeat what happened yesterday"

"Yeah. Leave us alone" said Maka

Kid glared at the teacher then at the bleach hair guy. "I'll See you around Soul"

Soul just smirked at him

"bitch" Soul heard Maka murmur under her breath.

"wasn't him your friend?"

"No way He's just a Jackass" she said glaring at his Back

"right"

"But anyway. Soul? That is an unusual name. Soul is your name right?"

She asked when he gave her a weird look whenever she mention his name.

"aha, yeah.. yeah.. It's just... when you say it sounds...i dont know.." she coul've swore she saw him blush for a moment

"Right.. So how long are you in here for?"

"Two Weeks"

"aha Lucky."

"Not Really, Right Now I really wish I Could get an extra week" He said smiling at her. Now it was her turn to blush.

"Stop Taking over there, and do your work" They hear the teacher call. They both went back to their work without a word.

"Hello Maka"

"What do you want Kid?"

"Why so nice Maka? I'm just being Friendly"

"Whatever" It was that next day in the morning and they were both waiting on the hallway for the teacher to get there and unlock the door to the Red Room. Soul hadn't shown up ether.

"By the way, arent you and Soul getting way too friendly?"

"That's none of your business-" Before she could even finish what she was going to say, her back hit the wall, he had pinned her to the wall.

"But of course it is my business babe, since you are mine, don't forget there was once one time when you had confess your undying love for me baby, I'm sure your feelings haven't change much" From The corner of his eyes he could see the teacher and Soul walking towards them, so he leaned in for a kiss but when he was just centimeters away from her lips she kneed him right where it hurt men the most.

"AH!" He hit the floor " Maka Whata Fuck!"

"Sorry Kid, There's no love left in me for you, you killed all, remember?" When she turned around she saw Soul at the end of the hallway smirking at her, he obviously had like the way Maka had reacted to Kid, She smiled at him. Then her eyes met Professor's Ainstains that was standing by Soul looking right at her.

"Maka. My Office. Right Now" She Frown.

He saw her walk in and slam the door after herself.

"Welcome Back Mrs. Maka" She dint even bother to look at the teacher, and walked strait to her desk.

When she sat down by him he led her calm down for a moment before he talked.

"How Long?"

"One More Week" She said feeling aggravated

"damn. Why? I mean he odiously started everything"

"Well Yeah But 'It does not matter since violence is not allowed in this school' ugh" she said mocking professor Aisntain

"Bitches"

"Yeah I Know"

He deserves a fucking good beat up" He said glaring at him.

"Oh yeah, He Does" She also glared at him. Kid could feel the tension on the room and dint dare to look back.

The next morning Maka had been alone in the red room for the first three hours. No Soul. No Kid.

"Umm. Sir. Do you know what happen to those two? They both absent or something?"

"They are in the Office" He said without taking his eyes off his Solitary game that was going on o his computer screen.

"Why?"

"They got in a fight. Again"

What?! just as she was about to ask why the door open to show Kid with a black eye followed by Soul who looked totally please with himself, and normally, smirking.

"Welcome back Mr. Kid, Mr. Evans" They both went strait to their usual seats

"Soul What Happen?"

"Same as last time, He keeps messing with her"

"Oh" she said sounding almost depress "your girlfriend"

"She's not really my girlfriend...I Wish..."

"Right.. So how much more you have in here" His smirk grew bigger

"Two More weeks, Four Total, Looks like we'll be together for a while"

She smile

Maka was alone this morning waiting for the teacher to unlock the door. She was the first one this morning

"Ugh. Look, It's the whore" Maka smirked recognizing the voice behind her, she turned around to look at Mika Hatsuke.

"Wow dear, you out of the hospital? That's wonderful!" sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Yeah right bitch, You couldn't even touch me"

"Right, That explains why you stayed in the hospital for over a week"

"Look you little Bit-"

"Watch your mouth ladies" The teacher was walking towards them followed by Kid and Soul

"Oh look your Boyfriend is here" Maka said motioning her head towards Kid

"Hey Baby Did ya Miss me?" She said while clinging into his arm

"Yeah...Bunches..." he said not so enthusiastic

She Notice Soul " Who is the new dude?" Kid said nothing

"Alright Kids enough with the Conversation, now everyone in and star on your work, Mika-chan please take a seat by Mr. Kid"

"OK!" she said with a big smile, then she glare at Maka while smirking

"Not like I want him bitch" Maka said under her breath

"Huh?" she heard Soul by her.

"Nothing" she said while glaring at the couple "Just aggravated" She said while walking towards her desk. Soul followed her and took a seat by her.

"So that's the girl you beat up?"

"Yeah, She is the one who got me into all this mess" She said still glaring at the couple

"Hey Maka, Wont you tell me what went on between you and Kid?" That made her turn around and look at him for a moment before she started working on her worksheet

"It's a Boring Story"

"I wanna Hear"

"Ugh"

"Maka.."

"Ok. ok. It's nothing much, its just that back in junior high I used to have a crush on Kid and stupid me decided to confess, he laughed at me and told everyone in our class... I was the class joke for all Junior High. He started taking to me last year, at first I ignored him but then I just dint care anymore, so I just let it be... then this happen and that happen and now I'm here, stuck in the Red Room. The End"

"Wow. What a Douche" she laugh

"Yeah But Its all in the Past so it's Whatever."

"Do you still like him?" he sounded worried for some reason.

"Fuck NO, eww no way in hell" He smirked

"That's Cool Then" Then?

"Now That you know my dark past, why don't you tell me about her?"

"Her?" he smirked "What do you mean By 'Her'"

"c'mon the girl you like, the reason for you beating Kid, I wanna know who I have to tank"

He laughed "Ahh, Her. Well Lets See, She's beautiful, Smart, a good student- very good student- probably would never even consider dating someone like me..but surprisingly she's been kinda of a trouble-Maker lately" He smile sweetly, she felt jealousy rising up in her "But for being such a smart girl she is extremely dense, really dense. I've been trowing hints at her since the beginning but she just cant figure out that I like her. I guess I'll Have to do the whole Confess-Out-Loud thing... So not Cool" He finish blushing a bit.

"Wow, Now I'm Jealous" She said Really softly but he still heard her

"You said something? Maka?" He asked smirking at her

"No.. Nothing"

He Smirked

She Blushed.

A/U: Well You Guys Thats Its For now, I'm Gonna Update aslong as I get some updates. And just so just guys dont freak out. This is a two-chapter fanfic, so I ma ended on the next chapter.


End file.
